Say you love me
by Zafir
Summary: Complete. Hermione and Draco are standing in the snow. The snow is falling down on their heads. Just when Draco's about to walk up to her, she says something, something he can't answer.. Read and Review! :D


A/N: This is a fic that I just came up with in my sleep, It's weird I know, so don't ask. It maybe doesn't make any sense to you, but hey, it's my fic , so I don't care. Ahahaha:D Anyway, It's about Draco and Hermione, but you will, if you're not completely braindead, figure that one out.

And no, I don't own any of these characters , even though I don't get why everybody write that before a fanfic, but heck, I don't want to be an outsider! ;) hehe. Anyway, these lovely characters belongs to : the one and only ; JK Rowling. And don't complain about my English, I can't help that I'm not from England or USA or something like that, I'm from Sweden, soo.. But you can write though, and tell me what I've done wrong, If I have I mean. Otherwise you can just write and say that you just looooved my story! Haha I'm just kidding ;) But It would be nice if you write and say what you thought about it.

Anyway , Happy reading! 

* * *

**Say you love me**

A single white snowflake fell from the sky.

A boy with silver-blond hair and grey eyes reached out his hand in the air at the snowflake and watched the snowflake as it landed in his palm.

He looked at the white, frosty pattern as it slowly began to vanish.

A girl with curly, golden-brown hair and hazel eyes looked at the boy as he raised his hand at the sky and looked as he began to look at his palm.

They stood there in the snow, outside of a forest, and in front of a lake.

More snowflakes now began to fall from the sky and down at the couple in the snow.

The girl looked at the boy.

The boy looked up, to see the girl staring at him.

They stood there, just looking into each others eyes, the boy clenching his hand over the little white snowflake.

Then a tear slowly ran over the girls cheek.

The boy looked at her with grey eyes.

He began moving, as to step up to her and hug her or something, but the girl said something that made him stop.

"Say you love me." she whispered.

The boy didn't answer.

He just stood there, looking into the girls sad eyes.

"Say you love me." she said again, this time with more force, demanding, but she was still crying, as like she already knew the answer.

The boy looked at her.

He opened his mouth, as to say something, but then shut it again.

Tears began filling up his eyes.

He tried again.

This time, words did came out.

"I.. I can't." he said.

Tears were now running down her cheeks like a waterfall.

She stepped up to him and raised her hand.

The boy quickly pulled up his hand and put it around her wrist.

"Don't you dare." he hissed, while a tear ran from his eye and down to his chin.

Even though it sounded like a threat, the boys eyes showed nothing but sorrow and sadness.

The girls eyes though, flashed of both anger and hurt.

She raised her other hand and slapped him across the face.

The boy looked stunned and hurt all at once.

He let go of her wrist and looked at her.

She had tears in her eyes and some were still running down her cheeks.

Her curly hair was now full of white snowflakes, and it made her look like a queen, a beautiful fairy queen, apart from the fact that she was crying big, sad tears.

The girl took one last look into his eyes , and then she turned around and walked away.

The boy stood there, looking at the girl as she walked away in the snow, still holding that little white snowflake in his hand.

The little snowflake that was white and beautifully patterned moments ago , was now gone , fading into darkness.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Is i really that bad? Does it suck? WRITE! I'll be happy when you do.

But anyway, those who didn't get it, I understand you, you don't HAVE to get it , It is a little complicated. And I knoow, I'm not a writer, but I don't care, I write anyway ;P I just reeaally like the Wizarding world soo much, I just felt like I could at least try to write something. And I'm a BIG fan of Draco/Hermione :D And yes, I know, Draco and Hermione will never happen in the real books about Harry Potter. In those, It's Ron and Hermione. And I really support that too, honestly, I do. That's what will happen in the "real" wizarding world and I like it  they are just soo cute, not understanding that they really want each other:P heh, back to subject again. Well, I kind of "support" almost everything in the fanfic world. I mean, I have a friend Åsa and she's just soo into Snape/Hermione! It's cute, really . But I read them to, and some, erhm, gay fanfic too. Anyway, I'm babbling, sorry about that heh , Well, I hope you liked my story! 

See yah:D


End file.
